China is a big power but not a strong power in respect of chemical fiber. According to experts' introduction and statistics of component authorities, China's output of high-performance special fibers is only one percent of the world's output. Currently, three major high-performance fibers in the world are carbon fiber, aramid fiber and high molecular weight polymeric fiber. Carbon fiber is still in an experimental and initial production phase, and a product thereof can only be applied to a field such as wearable fillers. Over 70 percent of high molecular weight polymeric fiber in European and American developed countries is applied to military fields such as body armor, bullet-proof helmet, anti-bullet armor of military facilities and equipment, and aerospace. Development of high-performance fiber exhibits comprehensive power of a country, and high-performance fiber is an important material basis for building a modernized strong country. To this end, it is particularly urgent and desirable to expedite production and application of high-performance special fibers in China from the perspective of state interests.